musicellafandomcom-20200214-history
Antwerp 06
|semi1 = 4 April 2018 |semi2 = 7 April 2018 |staffc = 8 April 2018 |Grand Final = 13 April 2018 |Host city = Antwerp, Belgium |interval = None |opening = SF1: "Get to know Antwerp!" - city tour video SF2: Lost Frequencies ft. Sandro Cavazza - "Beautiful Life" GF: Enisa - "Burn This Bridge" |return = |withdraw = |disqualified = |null = |vote = Each participant awards 1-8, 10, 12 points to 10 of their favorite songs. |winner = (Johnny) "Yahabibi" |pre = Canterbury 05 |nex = Jounieh 07}}Sixth edition of the Musicella Song Contest took place in Antwerp, Belgium, after the country was randomly selected as the host nation after Montenegro's withdrawal from edition 6. 57 countries competed in this edition. Lebanon won the sixth edition, scoring 203 points. They were represented by Widy with her song "Yahabibi". Portugal and Denmark joined Lebanon in the top 3 of this edition. Host city Main article: Edition 6 Hosting Drama Bar, Montenegro was selected as the host city for Musicella 6 by Milan, the winning HoD of E5. However, the delegation withdrew and the host country had to be changed. Two MRT members left after the drama, and Mihael was going to continue hosting the contest alone. However, it was decided the contest would get a new team member - Johnny, forming BGT. After discussing many possible ways of selecting the host nation, it was decided by BGT that the host country would be selected randomly through random.org. On 24 March, Belgium was announced as the host country of Musicella VI. Format The format for edition 6 was slightly different compared to the format used in edition 5. 2 semi finals were held with 27 countries competing, and 11 qualifying in each, instead of 10 as in previous editions. The two staff members (Dominican Republic and Lebanon) + the host nation (Belgium) were prequalified for the final, also having a right to vote in both semis and each saving one non qualifier though "Staff Choice". Semi Final 1 The first semi final took place on 4 April 2018. Twenty-seven countries participated in this semi final. The results were announced two days after. Highlighted countries qualified for the final (orange=direct qualifier, yellow=staff choice). Semi Final 2 The second semi final took place on 7 April 2018. Twenty-seven countries participated in this semi final. The results were announced the next Thursday. Highlighted countries qualified for the final (orange=direct qualifier, yellow=staff choice). Staff Choice "Staff Choice" used the same format as in edition 5, but only 3 countries were saved as the contest had only 2 team members. 2 team members and the host have chosen one song they wanted to save, automatically making it advance to the grand final. The saved songs had to score at least top 20 in their semi finals. The 4 additional qualifiers were announced on 12 April. Grand Final The grand final took place on 20 April 2017. Twenty-eight countries participated, 11 qualifying from each semi final and 3 qualifying through Staff Choice. Lebanon won with a total of 203 points, followed by Portugal and Denmark that also reached the top 3. You can see full rankings in the table below.